


Elephant

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco is so in love, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Post holiday Harry, harry is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Harry made a few noises and Draco heard his bags falling into the footwell behind his chair before Harry slid back into his seat. Draco tore his eyes away from the road for a second to see Harry smiling at him, skin darker than when he left, hair even more dishevelled than usual and stubble smattered against his chin. “I got you something while I was there”





	Elephant

dracodormit **asked: One word for Drarry drabble: elephant**

**Elephant**

 

“Oh,” Harry said, suddenly turning around in his seat and reaching into the back of the car.

“What?” Draco asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on his boyfriend’s jeans covered arse that was facing his way.

Harry made a few noises and Draco heard his bags falling into the footwell behind his chair before Harry slid back into his seat. Draco tore his eyes away from the road for a second to see Harry smiling at him, skin darker than when he left, hair even more dishevelled than usual and stubble smattered against his chin. “I got you something while I was there”

“You got me something?” Draco asked, wondering what on earth Harry could have picked him up on his trip to Barcelona. He looked back at the road, it wasn’t long before they would make it back to Draco’s flat. They were on their way back from the airport, Harry had gone away for two weeks with Granger and Weasley on their annual holiday, something that Draco had gotten used to by now.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure what to get but I saw it and it instantly reminded me of you”

Draco couldn’t stop the small smile that he felt, it was always nice to know that someone was thinking of you. No matter what the gift would be, Draco knew he’d love it.

“Yeah?”

Harry beamed back at him “Yeah you prat” He lifted his hand up “Here”

Sitting in his hand was a small wooden multi-coloured elephant with its trunk up in the air. Draco stared at if you a moment before looking back at the road, making his face impassive. He loved it. Draco had amassed a large collection of items that had no monetary value but one of sentiment instead. It was a collection of freedom. Every item on there either Draco himself or someone close to him had given him since he had moved out of the manor and strangely enough, they were all animal shaped. He did not have an elephant and it was something Harry had seemed almost beside himself about.

“An elephant Harry, really?”

“Everyone needs an elephant somewhere in their house Draco, they are adorable and should be loved” Harry playfully huffed “If you don’t like it I’ll-”

“I love it, Harry,” Draco said, turning to smile at the other man in the car.

“I knew you would”

“Fuck off did you” Draco scoffed, pulling onto his road.

“I did!”

They pulled up into the driveway leading down into the underground apartment parking lot. Draco leaned out of the window, pushed his pass against the sensor and sat back down, only to let out a snort as he came face to face with the elephant sitting on his dashboard.

“Everyone needs an elephant Draco, even you,” Harry said wisely and Draco shook his head as he accelerated into the parking lot.

“You are so fucking weird Potter, it’s a good thing I like you”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a drarry drabble for it!! 
> 
> Send to either my inbox here or my ask box on Tumblr (at Pottercrew) xxx


End file.
